Pequeñas Esperanzas
by Diamont Star
Summary: Nunca imaginaron que algún día, ya sea por obra del destino o por casualidad, sus caminos terminarian reencontrandose. Un inicio tan dulce como la miel, con un final tan amargo como el limón. (TadaHoney) (El rating podría cambiar, como el título o el sumario) (No spoilers) (Se aceptan sugerencias)
1. Prólogo

**A/N**: Quiero dejar en algo claro. Esta historia se enfocará principalmente en la pareja ficticia TadaHoney/Honeydashi de la película _"Grandes Héroes"_. Habrá una que otra parejita por ahí a lo largo de la historia, pero va a quedar como sorpresa ;) La historia está casi cien por ciento estructurada, tiene un final yun par de capítulos medio hechos, aunque no del todo completa. Otro aspecto a aclarar es que en la mayoría de los capítulos habrá notas de la autora al final, siempre en cursiva (en este momento hice una excepción) por lo que si les aburre leerlo simplemente evítenlo.

Pasando a lo bueno (?), lo que hará un poquito especial a esta historia es que **pueden dejar sugerencias para los capítulos siguientes en los comentarios,** así que si tienen alguna petición en especial de esta pareja, no duden en escribirlo :D No me convenció mucho los tres capítulos que conformaban originalmente este fanfic, siento que esta pareja merece un poquito más de atención de mi parte :3 El rating podría cambiar con el paso de los capítulos, eso ya depende de ustedes e.e Título mediocre, lo sé xD Ya se me ocurrira algo mejor después -w- Intentare actualizar una vez cada dos semanas, a lo mucho. Y por si les interesa, he escrito con anterioridad otros fanfics además de este sobre la misma película, dicho sea de paso (no se pueden resistir a la publicidad (?)

Empezaremos con un pequeño prólogo, y si son buenos y dejan sus sugerencias (?), en el próximo capítulo la historia arrancará oficialmente nwn

En fin, ¡espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo, y no olviden dejar un _review_ para más! x3

Tami Tamagochi~

* * *

><p><em>Si lo amas por su belleza, es atracción.<em>

_Si lo amas por su dinero, es interés._

_Si lo amas por su inteligencia, es admiración._

_Si lo amas, y no sabes porque, es amor._

_~o~o~o~_

Él lo mira.

Ella lo mira.

Parpadean.

Aparta la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Él intenta volver hacer contacto visual.

Ella se resiste. No quiere hacerse ilusiones.

Sabe que alguien como él –tan perfecto en su opinión, nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella –tan rara y diferente a las demás. Convencida de eso, se levanta de su asiento y sale corriendo de ahí, perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente.

Lo que no sabe ella, es que precisamente por ese mismo detalle de que no se parecía en nada a las otras chicas, aquel joven desde hace mucho tiempo quería llamar su atención, y ahora que lo había conseguido, estaba determinado a conocer mejor a la misteriosa chica rubia de los ojos verdes.

No sabe que esa breve mirada era el símbolo de que, oficialmente, algo había empezado entre ellos dos.


	2. Comienzo

La había visto antes un par de veces.

Era imposible que ella pasara desapercibida.

Sin mencionar la fama que tenía por traer esos enormes tacones, destacaba por esa burbujeante y alegre personalidad que la caracterizaba. Saludaba con una enorme sonrisa a sus amigos, los trataba afectuosamente dándole abrazos sin razón aparente y nunca dudaba en tomarse una foto con ellos. Incluso era así con gente desconocida.

A excepción de él, claro está. En ocasiones parecía que lo evitaba en lo posible. Y eso lo dejaba algo frustrado. No le sorprendería en lo más mínimo que ni siquiera supiera su nombre. Asunto que no le molestaría tanto debido a que él tampoco se sabía el suyo.

¿Por qué le rehuía en cada intento de acercarse? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Es improbable, pensó. La joven apenas había puesto atención en él. O al menos eso creía. A no ser de que en esos raros momentos en los que él no tenía su mirada en ella, volteara a verlo también. Se burlo de sí mismo; tenía fe en algo que era remotamente posible. Aunque no del todo. Pudo comprobarlo de la manera más inimaginable ese mismo día.

Anteriormente iban a salones de clases diferentes, y seguramente nunca se hubiera percatado de su existencia si no la hubieran cambiado a su grupo. Pero a diferencia de él, no tenía un grupo de amigos del mismo aula con los quienes juntarse, por lo que las horas aparte del descanso, en las que no podía estar con sus compañeros del otro grupo, todo el tiempo se encontraba sola. Los demás la rechazaban por ser diferente; la discriminaban por no cumplir el estereotipo de la rubia bonita que debía seguir para encajar en la sociedad. El problema era su inteligencia. Su amor por la ciencia contrastaba con lo que la gente pensaría de una chica que se arreglaba de esa manera.

Tal vez esa había sido la causa de tanta curiosidad en conocerla. Cuatro meses de intentos fallidos para entablar conversación lo llevaron casi al borde de la locura.

Pero fueron recompensados cuando el universo se animo en darle una oportunidad. La clase de ciencia inicio. El maestro empezó a asignar las parejas para el proyecto de fin de curso. Conforme el tiempo paso, la mayoría de los alumnos ya tenían compañero en los que apoyarse. Sus amigos tampoco se encontraban disponibles. En ese momento lo único que podía esperar era lo que le deparara el destino.

-Señorita Lemon.-la llamo el profesor.

Ella levanto la mirada de su libreta de apuntes. Todos se burlaban a sus espaldas por su apellido*; limón en inglés, al parecer.

-Aquí.-respondió.

-Señorita Lemon.-repitió el hombre, dispuesto a dar su veredicto.-Usted realizara el proyecto junto a…

El joven deseo en silencio que lo eligiera a él. Era posible.

No perdía las esperanzas.

Aún.

-….la señorita Sophie Becker.

Pero la cruda realidad siempre terminaba ganando. Se reclino más hacia adentro de su asiento, algo desilusionado.

-Disculpe, profesor.-una voz al fondo retumbo por las paredes del salón. Era una chica tímida que alzaba la mano levemente para pedir la palabra. El mayor se la concedió con un ademan.-No es por molestarlo, pero Sophie fue expulsada del instituto el semestre pasado.

El rostro del chico se ilumino. El maestro reviso su lista, mostrando cierta sorpresa al comprobar lo atestiguado.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que no quedaría otra opción más que asignarle como compañero al señor Hamada, jovencita. Ya se pueden retirar.

A fin de cuentas la suerte se puso esta vez de su lado. Volteo a ver a la-chica-sin-nombre Lemon. Su rostro parecía demostrar que acababa de chupar un limón. Lo cual era algo irónico. Ella soltó un suspiro gordo y recogió cada una de sus pertenencias, no muy feliz que digamos. Estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta hasta que el joven la detuvo en el acto, atravesándose en su camino. Lo miro con expresión de susto, como si fuera un psicópata acosador. Puede que lo fuera, un poco.

-Hola.-la saludo.

Tardo un poco en reaccionar. Tosió un par de veces, se aclaro la garganta y con una sonrisa algo forzada dijo:

-Hola.

-Mi nombre es Tadashi. ¿Y el tuyo es…?-extendió su mano para estrecharla con la suya.

-Llámame Honey.-respondió aceptando con desconfianza el gesto

-Muy bien, Honey Lemon, gusto en conocerte. Me preguntaba en qué lugar querrías empezar el proyecto; podríamos ir a mi casa, o a la tuya…

-Mejor vamos a tu casa.-lo corto sin dejarlo terminar la frase.

-¿Alguna fecha determinada?

-Ahora.-contesto ella con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Por qué no? Yo te sigo.

-Esta… ¿bien?-contesto algo extrañado por su actitud. Se encamino directamente a su destino, y ella más bien parecía tratar de ignorar su presencia. Como si fuera su sombra. Después de un rato en silencio, decidió interactuar un poco con ella.

-No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

Honey frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no sueles conversar seguido con la gente.-respondió, con la mirada en otro lado.- Se nota tu ausencia de participación en clases, aunque probablemente sepas el doble de lo que yo sé a juzgar por tus calificaciones de exámenes.

Ella arqueo las cejas, sorprendida. Ninguno de sus compañeros de salón le habían hecho un cumplido antes, a pesar de ser de forma indirecta. No obstante, no podía dejarse engañar tan fácilmente. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, es debido a que no puedo estar del todo segura si no eres como los demás.

-¿Cómo los demás?

-Sí, como ellos. Parece que no me doy cuenta pero obviamente escucho sus cuchicheos sobre mí a mis espaldas. Existe la posibilidad de que me estés tratando de forma amable sólo para utilizarme en ese proyecto.

-Así que… ¿esa es la razón por la que siempre rechazabas mis intentos de hablarte?

La joven sonrió algo avergonzada. Tadashi lo interpreto como un _sí_.

Tenía cierto sentido. Quería evitar hacerse falsas ilusiones, ella no iba a permitir que cualquier persona jugara de manera cruel con su mente, con sus emociones. Buscaba a alguien que la quisiera por lo que es en realidad.

Honey Lemon no era tan ingenua como aparentaba serlo.

Ahora era él el que estaba impresionado. Comprendió como se sentía; también encontraba nauseabundo esa clase hipocresía. Sin embargo, esperaba poder demostrarle que no era la persona que ella creía. Honey hablo antes de que pudiera decir nada:

-Eso no significa que no desconfíe de ti. Aun pienso que estás hablando conmigo para obtener algo a cambio.-defendió su postura.

-Un chico que sólo te hablaría por interés no te invitaría un helado ¿o sí?-rezongo jugueteando un poco con ella.

-¿Eso qué significa? ¿Qué es una cita?- le contesto sonriendo en modo de burla.

Tadashi la miro con sorpresa. Honey se percato de lo que acababa de decir.

-Quiero decir, una cita como de estudio, bueno, no como de estudio, sino como una invitación para merendar algo y relajarnos un poco, espera, eso sí sería una cita.-balbuceo en un intento de corregir su error.

-Digamos que es una cita amistosa.-le dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, una amistosa.- le devolvió la sonrisa. En el momento se dio cuenta con horror de que empezaba a comportarse dulce con él. -¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?! ¡Yo no pienso aceptar ningún helado de parte de nadie!

-Ya es tarde.-canturreo en tono de broma mientras se desviaba a un pequeño puesto de helado.

Honey suspiro irritada. Ese chico lograba sacarla de sus casillas. "_Es tan hostigador_." se quejo para sus adentros _"No puedo creer que alguien pueda llegar a ser así de molesto, y de descarado… e insolente… y… encantador… espera, ¿¡qué!?_"

El joven estudiante le pidió al vendedor uno de fresa para Honey y uno de chocolate para él. Y a pesar de que ella insistió en pagar el suyo, Tadashi le entrego el dinero al hombre antes de que su compañera interviniera de nuevo. Honey acepto el helado de mala gana, en señal de derrota. Se sentaron en la banca más próxima a ellos y comieron sus sorbetes en silencio.

-Entonces…-empezó el joven buscando un tema de conversación- ¿Te gusta la ciencia?

-¿Tu qué crees?-le contesto empleando algo de sarcasmo.- Claro que sí.

-¿Alguna materia en especifico?

-La química, indudablemente. Es mi vocación. Desde pequeña he querido dedicar mi vida en ello.

-Déjame adivinar; reunías todos los productos domésticos de limpieza que pudieras encontrar en tu casa para luego mezclarlos y ver lo que pasaba.- comento con ironía antes de darle otro bocado al cremoso sabor chocolate.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto estupefacta; no era broma lo que estaba diciendo.

La pregunta lo desconcertó. Lo único que estaba haciendo era divagar sin rumbo y sin coherencia. No pensó su respuesta, fue natural. Ella tenía razón, ¿cómo podía saber eso, si la acababa de conocer? Opto por cambiar de tema.

-¿Química, eh? En lo personal prefiero la robótica, aunque ambas materias son una buena combinación.

-Concuerdo completamente. Le daría mayor variedad a los poderes de un robot, con sólo tener los elementos necesarios podría mezclarlos y ser capaz de congelar, o de hacer explosiones, o provocar neblina…-la lista parecía no tener fin, y ella hablaba muy rápido. Resultaba difícil mantener el hilo de la conversación sin perderse, ya que rara vez dejaba un espacio de unos segundos para tomar aire y continuar con el relato. Pero a él no le molesto. Le parecía incluso entretenido escucharla hablar a esa velocidad. Se veía tierna.-… o lanzar bombas gelatinosas, o rodearlo de un campo de fuerza, no uno de rayos láser porque eso sería física, sino uno de material resistente, o tal vez… Bueno, creo que ya entendiste la idea. Las posibilidades son infinitas.

Su compañero no pudo reprimir una risita. Al parecer ya estaba entrando en mayor confianza, dejando atrás esa máscara de indiferencia y mostrando su verdadera personalidad.

A lo largo de la tarde intercambiaron ideas de sus proyectos soñados, compartieron divertidas anécdotas, bromearon sobre experimentos fallidos y bombas color rosa, incluso compraban un helado tras otro cada vez que se lo terminaban, como excusa de seguir con la conversación. Había una conexión especial entre ellos, con un gusto en común que les entusiasmaba por igual. El tiempo pasó volando, y empezaba a oscurecer. Le estaba contando la vez en la que un gatito se coló a su laboratorio, hasta que se entero de la hora que era. Tal fue la impresión que accidentalmente tiro al suelo lo que le quedaba de su helado.

-…y como no quería que se lastimara con los químicos, no me quedo otra opción más que liberarlo, sin embargo… ¡Dios mío! ¿Ya anocheció?

-Al parecer, sí.- respondió al observar el cielo nocturno. Alzo los brazos para estirarse, despreocupado.- Aun podemos ir a trabajar en el proyecto, si quieres.

-No creo, debo regresar a casa.-respondió con cierta condescendencia. Le mostro una sonrisa triste.- Pero si estás de acuerdo podemos reunirnos mañana de nuevo más temprano, debido a que es fin de semana.

-Perfecto. Quisiera saber como acaba el relato del gatito con problemas de orientación.

Honey río recordando al minino perdido entre los tubos de ensayo. Otro silencio incomodo. No sabía de qué manera despedirse. Usualmente lo hacía dando besos en cada mejilla, según la costumbre familiar**. Pero no parecía muy buena idea en la situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Debería abrazarlo? ¿Golpe de puños?

-Supongo que… te veré después.-titubeo nerviosa, ladeando los hombros. Tomo su bolso, se dio media vuelta para marcharse, y fue entonces cuando se acordó de algo importante.- ¡No, espera! ¡Casi se me olvida algo! No tengo tu número de teléfono.

-No pensaba irme aún.-replico sonriéndole de manera simpática. Agarro un pedazo roto de papel de su mochila y garabateo rápidamente varios números. Se lo dio. Ella saco su teléfono de su bolso para anotarlo.

-¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?-pregunto vagamente sin apartar la vista de la pequeña pantalla.

-Tadashi Hamada.

-¿_Dashi?_-arqueo las cejas. El nombre le resultaba familiar.

-No, Tadashi.-recalco con mayor ímpetu las dos primeras letras.

-Ah, perdón por la confusión, por un momento creí que tú eras…-empezó dudosa de sí misma, dejando la frase en el aire.-… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Te veré después.

Él la siguió con la mirada mientras se iba. Sonrió.

Definitivamente, valió la pena todo el dinero que gasto en los doce helados que consumieron.

* * *

><p><em>*Obviamente su nombre real no es Honey Lemon, pero según mi mente alocada (?) pienso que ese es el nombre con el que se le presenta a todo el mundo, incluso a las figuras de autoridad o a la ley. (Relleno los datos de su solicitud de admisión a la universidad con ese apodo, lo juro.)<em>

_**Parece que ella es ligeramente de descendencia latina, debido a que su actriz de doblaje lo es y que su tono de piel es ligeramente más morena a la de ciertas personas. Y no se ustedes, pero en mi país existe gente que se acaba de conocer y así como si nada se saludan de manera muy afectuosa con todo y abrazo (?) Cabe mencionar que así fue como saludo cuando le presentaron a Hiro, por lo que supuse que ya era costumbre suya :3_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lo prometido es deuda. Es todo lo que puedo decir (?)

Nah, no es cierto, ya saben de qué en esta sección escribo hasta desmayarme xD

Regresando a lo viejo, ¿eh? Extrañaba hacer historias largas con capítulos de dos mil y tantas palabras, de esas en las que uno se aburre de leer x3 No lo puedo creer, ¡es la primera vez que actualizo un fanfic! :D ¡Galletas para todos! (?)

Perdonen por no actualizar antes, ya es temporada de exámenes :c (agh (?). Además, recientemente empece a escribir un fanfic Fredogo (Fred y Gogo), que publicare apenas lo termine nwn Pero tampoco se quejen, de que yo claramente especifique que pensaba actualizar cada dos semanas a lo mucho, mañana se cumple ese plazo. Soy taaaan~ responsable uwu. A quien engañamos, ni yo misma me lo creo xD (?)

La única sugerencia que recibí fue de **Valeri12 Riffin**, que trataba sobre que fueran a casa de alguno de los dos para hacer un proyecto escolar a solas, más creo que lo alargaremos hasta el siguiente capítulo e.e (si es que llega a haber otro, jajaja)

Y por último, les quería preguntar si les gustaría que este sea más bien un conjunto de drabbles de la parejita, sin orden especifico, o una historia con inicio-desarrollo-final feliz (?). Yo pensaba la segunda opción, pero como luego me quedo sin ideas (típico xD) ustedes me ayudaran con el proceso dándome sus chulas y requeté-hermosas ideas -w-

Sobre la prometida letra cursiva en la nota de la autora, decidí dejarlo así para darle un toque más informal ;D

Les agradezco con todo mi corazón a _Valeri12 Riffin, Goldengate24, Silvermist Wattson, Guest anónimo_ y a _jobitachi_ por sus preciosos reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo ;u;

¡Me gustaría saber que les pareció la historia, acepto críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas! ;D Lluévanme sugerencias (?)

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, ¡y no olviden dejar un_ review _para más! x3

_Tami Tamagochi~_


	3. El Café

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, había amanecido.

Los dos estaban caminando alegremente directo hacia el café "El Gato de la Suerte" Era fin de semana, días de descanso, y parecía adecuado compensar el tiempo que perdieron platicando y comiendo helado el día anterior en vez de empezar de una vez por todas el proyecto. En el transcurso del recorrido, aprovecharon para seguir con la interminable conversación entre bromas y carcajadas. Al menos esta vez no presentaron problemas para saludarse.

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí.-anuncio Tadashi con la frente en alto, abriendo de golpe la puerta de entrada que emitió un leve tintineo de cascabel. Con un falso acento francés, añadió: _"Bienvenida al café 'El Gato de la Suerte', señorita Lemon."_

Honey contemplo el lugar, maravillada. El suave aroma del café impregnaba el aire, la paleta de colores junto a las luces daba ese ambiente tan cálido y familiar, con cierto aspecto de negocio contemporáneo situado en la época victoriana. Parecía un lugar ideal para alguien como ella; tranquilo, simpático y lleno de cosas dulces. Su compañero, como todo caballero, le cedió el paso antes de que entrara él, y ella respondió con una reverencia algo burlona.

-¡Tía Cass, regrese!-le aviso el joven estudiante mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador, pasándole el dedo a la cobertura de crema batida de un pastelillo y llevándoselo a la boca.

-¡Me alegro cariño! ¡Pero ni se te ocurra tocar el pastelillo que acabo de hornear!-grito la voz de una mujer desde la cocina, provocando que Tadashi retrocediera un poco y ocultara ambas manos a sus espaldas. Honey soltó una risita.

La tía Cass apareció detrás de una puerta cercana, llevando varias bandejas amontonadas una sobre la otra en sus brazos, tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Le impedían ver muy bien por donde iba, y resultaba sorprendente el equilibrio que había desarrollado con el paso de los años.

-Cielo, ¿podrías ayudarme con…? ¡Dios mío!-la enorme montaña de bandejas cayeron al suelo en un gran estruendo metálico, con una lluvia de diversos panes de diferentes colores y sabores volando por los aires. La sorpresa la tomo completamente desprevenida.- ¡Trajiste a una chica! ¡Mi pequeño hombrecito acaba de traer una chica al café!

La dueña del negocio dio unos pequeños saltitos muy emocionada mientras se acercaba a la susodicha corriendo y le plantaba dos enormes besos en cada mejilla, para después envolverla en un largo y asfixiante abrazo, estrujándola hasta más no poder. A Honey le impresiono lo cariñosa que era, y por eso le agrado al instante. Esta le devolvió el abrazo con menos fuerza, igual con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

-¡Tú debes ser Ethel*! ¡Tadashi me habló mucho sobre ti!

La sonrisa de la rubia se torno nerviosa, claramente incomoda por la confusión de parte de la señora. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Tadashi intervino:

-No, tía, ella no es… eh… Ethel. Es mi compañera de clases, vino para trabajar en un proyecto de ciencias.

La tía Cass alcanzo a pronunciar un leve _"Oh" _al darse cuenta de su error, avergonzada y decepcionada a la vez. Aún así, no dejaba de estar feliz. De que su sobrino tuviera el valor de invitar a una muchacha al café tomando en cuenta como reaccionaria su tía era un gran avance de por sí.

-Ay, lo lamento, linda, lo que pasa es que en ocasiones el trabajo me vuelve un poco "loca" y despistada.-hizo ligero visco para ponerle mayor énfasis a la palabra- Permíteme presentarme; mi nombre es Cassandra** Hamada, pero de preferencia puedes llamarme _Tía Cass_. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, dulzura?

-Bueno, todos me llaman Honey Lemon.-contesto con algo de timidez.

-¡Qué bonito nombre! Apuesto a que tienes hambre ¿no?-la tía Cass ya se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina, sin permitirle a que respondiera.- ¡Te voy a preparar algo delicioso! ¡Tadashi! ¿Podrías atenderla mientras cocino, tesoro?

-Claro, tía.-respondió en voz alta mientras le indicaba un asiento vacío en dónde sentarse.

Su acompañante se sentó ahí, cruzando las piernas.

-Así que… ¿conozco a esa tal _Ethel_?-empezó ella lanzándole una mirada pícara

-Oh, es una amiga cercana, es todo. Nunca se la he presentado a mi tía, tal vez esa sea la razón de su confusión.-aclaro mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.- Es una buena chica, algo distante o fría, pero si la llegarás a conocer mejor, apuesto a que te podría agradar.

Honey asintió. Era probable.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece el lugar? ¿Te gusta?

-Tiene un ambiente cálido, como tu tía. Tu tía es asombrosa. Me contaste hace poco que ella atendió el café por más de diez años al mismo tiempo que lo cuidaba a ustedes, sin ayuda de nadie. Y uno termina encariñándosele mucho. Seguro que es por ella de que los clientes vienen aquí, puede que también por sus platillos, pero eso lo descubriré pronto.

Tadashi río. En ese momento llego la señora Hamada con otra bandeja de comida, sirviéndole con maestría unos pastelillos que minutos atrás su sobrino probó, junto a una taza de café humeante para él y un _latte_ de caramelo para ella, añadiéndole una pequeña galleta de chispas de chocolate en el borde.

-Se me olvido preguntarte qué tipo de bebida te gustaba, corazón, así que supuse que este sería el indicado para ti.-comento apenada dejándole al lado unos sobrecitos de azúcar que Honey agarro en el instante.

-No se preocupe, señora, curiosamente el cappuccino con caramelo es mi favorito.-le dijo con una sonrisa de consternación, y le dio un sorbo a la suave espuma color perla.

La tía Cass la miro con dulzura.

-Ya sabes que no tienes que decirme señora, cielo. Perdón de nuevo por la confusión de hace unos segundos, mi muchachito mayor nunca antes había traído al café a una chica, y mucho menos una señorita tan guapa y esbelta como tú. A excepción de todas esas veces que traía a una niña de su edad todos los días cuando tenía ocho años, a pesar de que luego no supimos nada de ella tiempo después, como si se hubiera desvanecido por el aire...

-¡Suficiente platica, tía Cass! Tienes muchos clientes que atender, el tiempo vuela, el pan quemándose en el horno…

-¡Ay! ¡El pan! ¡Gracias por recordarme, pastelillo! Y hablando de pastelillos, no pase por alto la falta de crema batida del mostrador. Lavaras los platos esta noche por eso.-le dijo en tono de reproche antes de desaparecer de nuevo por la puerta de la cocina.

A su sobrino no le importo mucho. Su tía siempre buscaba una excusa para que alguien más hiciera la limpieza del hogar. Puede que por eso dejo el pastelillo ahí; sabiendo que él no podría resistirse en darle una pequeña probadita como de costumbre y tener así una razón para castigarlo. Ni que fuera la primera vez.

Un leve maullido se escucho en el momento, sacándolo de sus propios pensamientos. "Mochi" pensó el joven, volteando hacia el origen del sonido. El gato de pelaje esponjoso se encontraba enfrente ellos, probablemente esperando a que alguno de los dos tuvieran un poquito de compasión y le obsequiaran una taza de leche o un par de galletas.

La rubia de ojos verdes soltó un pequeño grito de exclamación, y no por miedo ni por temor, sino por la ternura que le provocaba la redonda bola de pelos. Se acerco a acariciarlo por un segundo, y sin darse cuenta ya lo estaba estrujando entre sus brazos, ignorando los quejidos y rasguños que le daba el animal para que lo soltara. Tadashi volvió a reír. Mochi podía ser un gato muy intolerante a la dulzura empalagosa de Honey en ocasiones.

Después de que Mochi pudo liberarse finalmente, regresaron a sus cafés. Honey jugueteo un poco con la cucharilla antes de volver a darle otro sorbo al líquido cremoso.

-Definitivamente la gente no solo viene por la hospitalidad de tu tía. Este cappuccino es el mejor que he probado en mi vida, y ni mencionemos las galletitas.-bromeo dándole un buen mordisco a las chispas de chocolate.

-Todos dicen eso cuando lo prueban, por lo que no me sorprende mucho que te gustara.

-Estas escuchando hablar a la barista de un café, genio.-le dijo con una sonrisa desafiante, divertida.

-¿En serio?

-Trabajo de medio tiempo. Aunque no se preparar cafés tan buenos como estos. Algún día tendrás que contarme la receta secreta.

-Dudo que llegue ese día.-bromeó.- Tengo suerte de que haya recibido comida deliciosa en mi plato por varios años, mi madre no sabía ni freír un huevo.

-¿Qué le paso a tus padres?

Tadashi bajo la mirada. Honey se dio cuenta de que acababa de hacer una de esas preguntas que no se deben preguntar. En ocasiones se preguntaba porque no podía mejor cerrar la boca de una vez.

-No tuve que decir eso. Lo lamento.-murmuro bajando la mirada también. Sintió como su mano agarraba suavemente su mejilla, acariciándola con dulzura. Se volvió a verlo, encontrándose con sus hermosos ojos color avellana en los suyos. Conectaron.

-Descuida, es normal. Sentiste curiosidad.-le dijo para tranquilizarla, quedándose así por un periodo de tiempo que pareció eterno. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba su mano. La aparto rápidamente con vergüenza, ambos ruborizados. Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.- Apenas tenía ocho años cuando fallecieron. Fueron a una cena romántica en un restaurante elegante por su aniversario, dejando a la tía Cass a cargo de nosotros. Nunca regresaron. Accidente automovilístico. Poco de lo que recuerdo que ellos se han estado borrando lentamente de mi memoria. Como si quisiera evitar algún recuerdo doloroso. ¿Triste, no?

Honey ya no pudo contenerse más y se levanto de su asiento para darle un abrazo. Era insoportable ver a alguien tan sonriente y simpático en un profundo pesar, tenía que callarlo de alguna manera.

-Siento mucho lo que tuviste que pasar.- le susurro dándole sus más sinceras condolencias, abrazándolo un poquito más fuerte.- Pero todo lo que nos pasa, pasa por alguna razón, y el universo te recompensará todo tu esfuerzo, ¿está bien?

-Está bien.-le respondió igual en voz baja, algo abrumado por la muestra de afecto repentina. Definitivamente, se sentía mucho, mucho mejor.

"_Solo siente lástima por ti, tonto. Una chica como ella jamás estaría con alguien como tú."_ Esa vocecilla en su cabeza resonó en sus adentros, y aunque por lo general seguía los consejos que le daba, esta vez no le hizo el menor caso. Honey era muy buena dando abrazos. Su cabello olía a perfume de frutas. No quería que ese momento terminara.

Pero, como siempre, algo tenía que interrumpirlo. El tono de su celular resonó en su bolsillo, avisándole de una llamada entrante. Honey se separo al instante, mientras Tadashi agarraba el dispositivo y se lo llevaba a su oreja.

-¿Qué pasa, Gogo?...Sí… Sí… ¿En serio?-asentía de vez en vez, escuchando atentamente al auricular. Observo a Honey. No le gustaba ser grosera, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco incómoda. El muchacho pelinegro seguía en su teléfono.-…Ah… ¿Es urgente?... Estoy ocupado en este momento…. Oh… Entiendo… Muy bien, voy para allá.

Finalizo la llamada oprimiendo una tecla y regresando el celular a su bolsillo.

-Escucha, Honey, detesto tener que decirte esto, pero debo irme. Unos amigos tienen un pequeño problema y al parecer necesitan mi ayuda. Regresaría lo más pronto posible, pero no me gustaría dejarte esperando aquí…

-No te preocupes, puedo esperar.-le contesto encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando una sonrisa triste.

-Pensándolo mejor… ¿Por qué mejor no me acompañas?

-¿Ah?

-Como dije, no tardaría mucho, y el lugar está ubicado cerca de aquí, así que podríamos ir juntos en mi motoneta.-sugirió agarrando las llaves del transporte y devolviéndole la sonrisa.- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Vienes conmigo?

* * *

><p><em>*Según diversas fuentes, Ethel es el nombre real de Gogo Tomago.<em>

_**Desconozco el nombre completo de la tía Cass, pero probablemente podría ser entre Cassandra o Cassidy._

**A/N: **Hola, queridos lectores uwu. Creo que dejaremos el capítulo de hoy hasta aquí, rebasa las dos mil palabras ._.U (si no me creen cuenten palabra por palabra y ya hablamos después (?)

Bueeeno~ ¡Honey conoció a la tía Cass (y a Mochi) por primera vez! :D Me imagine a ella tan hospitalaria y acogedora como siempre, pero sin dejar de ser divertida -w- Sobre el nombre de Gogo, en realidad me entere en un fanfic donde ella es la protagonista, titulado _"Más que una heroína" _escrito por _aleprettycat_, el cual se los recomiendo mucho ;D (ya van tres veces que me entero de datos que no sabía de la película ._.)

Quería que ocurriera, aunque sea por solo unos segundos, un momento sentimental o cursi o así toda la cosa (?) entre ellos, pero les pregunto ¿no será que me estoy pasando un poco de la raya? :P

Dos días y esos jovencitos aún no empiezan a trabajar, desobligados :I (?) En una imagen del _concept-art _de la película, Honey trabajaba como barista del café El Gato de la Suerte, y yo solo quise incorporarlo en la historia :3

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como _jobitachi, fan-de-caídos-del-mapa, Valeria Grayson _y a _Strigidae Winter_, no saben lo mucho que significa muchopara mí, ¡así que tampoco olviden dejar un _review _con alguna sugerencia para más! x3

¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	4. Nuevos Amigos

Había sido la primera vez que se subía a una motoneta.

Honey intento actuar con naturalidad, observando como Tadashi tomaba asiento al frente despreocupado y colocaba en su cabeza su casco. Ella se dirigió vacilante a sentarse justo detrás de él, colocándose otro casco negro que le quedaba un poco apretado.

-Perdón si el casco que te presté es algo pequeño para tu cabeza… ¡N-no digo que tengas una cabeza grande! Tu cabeza es del tamaño común, ordinario… ¡Tampoco quiero decir que seas alguien ordinaria! Eres diferente a los demás, pero no rara… bueno, sí, pero no rara malo, sino rara en el sentido bueno.-tartamudeó el pelinegro, atascándose en sus palabras.

"_Acabas de llamar a la chica de tus sueños fenómeno, inútil…"_ Esa voz retumbo en su cabeza de nuevo. Qué vergüenza. Oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

-Entiendo.-sonrió comprensiva.-Tú también eres diferente a los demás… en el sentido bueno.

Era mucho más que claro que Honey era alguien especial. No se sintió ofendida en lo absoluto por lo él que dijo, a diferencia de otras personas que le retirarían la palabra en el instante. Le devolvió la sonrisa y volteó de nuevo al frente, para arrancar el vehículo.

El estrepito sonido del motor sobresaltó a la joven, y sin detenerse a pensarlo abrazo al conductor de espaldas, con temor a caerse. Tadashi se sorprendió un poco al sentir sus brazos rodeándolo de la cintura, sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos terminó acostumbrándose y volviéndose normal para él.

Honey disfruto mucho del recorrido. Fue más tranquilo de lo que esperaba, aunque sin llegar a ser lento ni aburrido. El viento en su rostro, toda la gente pasando a gran velocidad, las empinadas colinas…

Tadashi también lo disfruto. En todo el trayecto, la dulce y risueña Honey no se separo de él ni por un instante, al mismo tiempo que reía de la emoción por las cosquillas en su estómago cuando bajaban cuesta abajo. Su risa era la más exquisita música que alguna vez escucho.

Se estaciono justo frente a una biblioteca. No quería decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo si es que algún día iba a ponerse de pie.

-Honey… ya llegamos aquí.

-¡Ay! ¡Perdón! No me había dado cuenta.-se disculpo mientras se separaba de su compañero. La situación se había vuelto un poco embarazosa.

-No pasa nada.-se encogió de hombros y la ayudo a levantarse con una mano.

-¿En qué clase de lío se podría meter alguien cuando está en una biblioteca?-pregunto al voltear a ver el edificio.

-Te sorprendería. No conoces a mis amigos.-contesto con una sonrisa simpática.

Al entrar por la puerta principal, todo estaba sumido en un profundo silencio. Varios pasillos de libros en cualquier dirección que se mire, algunas mesas y sillas para estudiar y un escritorio enorme donde se encontraba una mujer algo mayor observando la pantalla de su computadora.

-Disculpe…-empezó el joven estudiante para llamar la atención de la señora. Esta lo volteo a ver con un rostro inexpresivo.- Por casualidad… ¿no ha visto a un grupo de personas aproximadamente de nuestra edad?

-¿Hablas de ese grupito de adolescentes escandalosos con las hormonas alborotadas?-pregunto con un tono de voz monótona y aburrida. Tadashi asintió.

La bibliotecaria señalo con su dedo índice a la derecha. La pareja volteo hacia allá. Precisamente, unos muchachos jóvenes se encontraban en unas sillas en el rincón. Honey le agradeció a la señora por su atención y se encamino junto al pelinegro a la dirección que les indico.

Al parecer, discutían. No se encontraban de pie, sino sentados como en un círculo, defendiendo sus argumentos al mismo tiempo sin escuchar al otro.

-Chicos…-los llamo Tadashi al darse cuenta que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! El _nerd _de la gorrita decidió llegar al fin a salvar el día. ¡Hurra! Somos muy afortunados de tener a un superhéroe que llega tarde.-la chica pelinegra con un mechón morado le dio la bienvenida en burla, con cada palabra llena de sarcasmo. Ella observo de pies a cabeza a Honey Lemon, sin molestarse en levantarse de su asiento.

-Oh, y miren quien es su fiel ayudante para combatir al crimen.-añadió de paso con menos rudeza.

Otro chico rubio que les daba las espaldas se volteo a verlos, y una chispa de reconocimiento se ilumino en su mirada.

-¿Honey Lemon?

Su rostro también se le hizo familiar a la joven latina.

-¿Freddy?

Soltaron un pequeño grito de exclamación, impresionados. Fred se levanto de golpe para fundirse después en un abrazo, ambos riendo alegremente. Tadashi se veía claramente incomodo, pero igual de confundido como los demás. Honey y Fred se separaron para ver al otro de pies a cabeza.

-¡Mírate!-exclamo Honey extendiendo sus dos brazos a los costados.

-¡No, tú mírate!-replico juguetonamente su amigo, en gesto de imitación.- ¡Has cambiado mucho! Pero debo admitir que también has crecido. Ya casi estás de mi estatura.

-Ustedes… ¿se conocen?-pregunto anonado el otro chico del grupo; un afroamericano de suéter verde.

-¡Claro! Estuvimos en el mismo campamento de verano a los once años.-respondió Honey sonriente.

-Yo le puse el apodo de Honey Lemon.-admitió.- Es dulce como la miel pero puede ser intrépida como la acidez de un limón.

-¿Así que ese no es tu verdadero nombre?-el estudiante con gorra estaba ahora más que confundido. La sonrisa de Honey se volvió nerviosa.

-No la presiones, cerebrito.-lo reprendió la pelinegra. Volteo de nuevo hacia Honey, al mismo tiempo que inflaba una bomba de goma de mascar y la reventaba.- El chico reptil también nos puso apodos a nosotros. El mío es Gogo Tomago. Pero, para evitar más dramas, solo llámame Gogo.

-Por casualidad, ¿tu verdadero nombre es Ethel?

En el rostro de Gogo paso un leve atisbo de sorpresa, y en cuestión de segundos una expresión de ira tomo su lugar.

-¿¡Le dijiste mi nombre, Hamada!?-le grito furiosa apretando los dientes y los puños.- ¡La única razón por la que no me pongo de pie y golpeo con todas mis fuerzas esa chula carita de flan que tienes es por esta cosa metálica que traigo en la pierna!

-A propósito, ¿Cuál es el problema por el que me llamaron?

Gogo puso los ojos en blanco, en señal de fastidio. Acto seguido, retiro la gruesa manta que cubría su pierna derecha. Una especie de serpiente robótica se encontraba pegada alrededor de ella.

-¿El regalo de navidad qué modifique?-pregunto Tadashi con cierta sorpresa; los demás contestaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Pregúntale a la lagartija; creo que es evidente qué él sabe perfectamente por lo que paso.-respondió lanzándole una mirada asesina a su compañero.

-¡No fue mi culpa del todo! -puso cara de ofendido y señalo al afroamericano- ¡Wasabi también intervino!

-¡Yo intervine diciéndote que no jugaras sin checar el manual de instrucciones! ¡Vivimos en una sociedad regida por reglas!-se quejo Wasabi, molesto de que nadie comprendiera la importancia del cumplimiento de las normas.

-¿Wasabi?-Honey intento reprimir una risita.

-¿No te conté, nena? Él mismo se gano su apodo.-le comento Fred volviéndose hacia la rubia y olvidándose por un momento del asunto.

- ¡Fue una la vez la que derrame una gota de wasabi en mi camisa! ¡SOLO UNA!- el pobre chico ya estaba en tal grado de exasperación que sus ojos se desorbitaban fuera de su rostro.

-¿Y el drama que hiciste cuando sucedió no fue razón suficiente para merecértelo?

-¡Chicos! ¡Se olvidan de algo importante!- vocifero Gogo molesta.

Usualmente prefería no ser el centro de atención, pero esta vez era diferente, ¿Cómo era posible de que a los demás les importara más una mancha inmunda de salsa que el dilema que estaba atravesando en ese momento? ¡El pedazo de hojalata ya estaba cortándole la circulación de la pierna!

-Gogo tiene razón.- dijo Tadashi poniéndole su mano sobre su hombro.- ¿Qué tal si Wasabi va por mis herramientas mientras yo averiguo como desactivar este juguete?

-Entendido.- afirmo el afroamericano después de calmarse, dirigiéndose lejos de ahí.

-Le había pedido lo mismo minutos atrás, pero como una señorita no quiso quedarse sola conmigo, tuvimos que esperarte para que nos hicieras compañía.- menciono Fred mientras agarraba su historieta y empezaba a leerla.

-Valió la pena. No me arrepiento de nada.-ella se encogió de hombros. Se volteo hacia Honey.- Como veo que esperaremos por un rato, creo que estas obligada a contarnos tu vida, limoncito.

-Y no te preocupes, Honey Lemon, que todos aquí somos unos _nerds _incomprendidos uniendo nuestras fuerzas para luchar contra a los que les gustan ser normales y aburridos. ¡Como los X-Men!-añadió Fred, emocionado con la remota posibilidad de que algún día, muy, muy lejano, sus amigos y él llegaran a convertirse en los superhéroes más legendarios que la historia haya conocido.

-Pues…-cavilo ella, con cierta inseguridad.-… ¿por dónde empezar?

-Por el inicio.-replico con naturalidad la pelinegra, unas risas por parte de los chicos siguiéndole.

-¿Te gusta la ciencia, no?-la ayudo Tadashi, volteándola a ver. Ella asintió tímidamente.- En ese caso, encontraste tu lugar en este mundo. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un gusto diferente por ella. Incluso Fred, aunque su tipo de ciencia favorita sea la de ficción. Supongo que eso es nuestra meta en común que une a este grupo. Por ejemplo, yo algún día quiero inventar a un robot que ayude a las personas. Aún no se cómo, pero puede que…

-Yo quiero construir la bicicleta más rápida. Últimamente he estado investigando sobre el electromagnetismo. Y junto a los conocimientos de la robótica de este _nerd, _lo lograré.-interrumpió Gogo volteando de nuevo hacia Tadashi, quien la miraba expectante- Yo no andaré por las ramas recitando ideas filosóficas. Voy directo al grano y punto.

Honey soltó una risita. Le impresiono lo descarada y confiada que podía ser Gogo. Sin preocuparse por lo que los demás digan. Sería asombroso ser como ella…

-Bueno, yo pienso que el mundo sería mejor y más, pero mucho más brillante con la aplicación de las maravillas de la química.-comento la latina.

-¡Oh! ¿Podrías convertirme en alguno de tus experimentos en un feroz monstruo escupe-fuego, Honey?- pregunto Fred entusiasmado.

Sinceramente, ella nunca espero una respuesta como esa. Cuando empezaba a hablar sobre la química, los demás solían aburrirse y pedirle de que cambie de tema. Los ojos azules del chico brillaban esperanzados, y la verdad no se le antojaba en ese momento destrozar los sueños de alguien con la mentalidad de un niño.

-Quizás.

Fred grito un _"¡Sí!"_ con emoción, desviando su atención a su comic de nuevo. En poco tiempo, ya se encontraban conversando animadamente; Gogo hacia las preguntas, Honey las respondía, Tadashi la motivaba a continuar, y Fred… pues, era Fred. Como siempre, diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. Wasabi ya se encontraba con unas herramientas frente a ellos.

-Regrese.-anunció.- ¿De qué me perdí?

-Eso no importa, genio; quítame este pedazo de metal antes de que lo haga por mí misma y te lo aviente en la cabeza.-le escupió la pelinegra sin piedad. No estaba de humor para tolerar contratiempos.

El experto en robótica procedió en desactivar el robot. Con oprimir un par de botones y aflojar tornillos; la serpiente metálica cayo con elegancia al piso. Gogo suspiro de alivio en el instante.

-Ya era hora.-murmuro entre dientes.

-Bueno, si eso fue todo por lo que me llamaron, nos retiramos.-aviso Tadashi al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, dispuesto en salir de ahí.

-Oh, vamos, ¿no pueden quedarse un rato más?-se quejo Fred. – ¡No le conté a Honey la vez en la que Wasabi casi se come una cucaracha por accidente!

-Lo lamento, pero tenemos un proyecto por empezar.-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Honey igual se levanto, y ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida.

-Esperen.-pidió Gogo. La pareja se detuvo. –Podríamos… reunirnos mañana todos en la pista de patinaje… para mantenernos en contacto con Honey Lemon.

Wasabi y Fred voltearon a verse y arquearon las cejas, confundidos. Era la primera vez que su amiga mostraba interés en conocer a alguien, y se notaba que le costaba mucho admitirlo. Honey también estaba sorprendida. En todo el rato que estuvo ahí; en ningún momento Gogo la llamo por su apodo. Siempre era _limoncito_ o _rubia. _La pelinegra tuvo que darse cuenta de la conmoción del momento, porque en cuestión de segundos regreso a su perfil de indiferencia.

-¿Qué?-pregunto desafiante a los demás.- La semana pasada, el vagabundo se declaro a sí mismo el "mejor patinador de la historia de los patinadores". Tonterías. Le demostrare que patinar no es arrastrar el rostro unos metros por el suelo al caerse.

-Entonces, ¿Todos en la pista de patinaje a las seis de la tarde?-sugirió Wasabi.

-Hecho.-concluyeron en unísono.

Se despidieron con un ademán y los dos atravesaron la puerta principal.

Aunque no lo dirían en voz alta, era obvio de que deseaban volver a dar juntos un paseo en motoneta.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hola, ¿me extrañaron? ;D Ya sé, ya sé; admito que soy alguien muy cruel por no actualizar seguido esta historia. Arréstenme u.u (?) Me tarde un poquito más de lo normal con este capítulo; estuve trabajando en otros fanfics por ahí SEGÚN para que no se quedaran sin leer después, y resulto que termine retrasándome aún más xD (Yo por ahí quejándome de otros fanfics en vez de trabajar de una vez por todas con los míos, lol) Desgraciadamente, los plazos de espera empeoraran, adiós a las vacaciones D: Además, como también debo ponerme al corriente con mi otro fanfic TadaHoney, _pfff… _Pero les aseguro que esto no quedara hasta aquí ouó

Ah, y sobre eso de que Honey casi alcanza la estatura de Fred, quería avisarles que la edad de que tienen aquí es de diecisiete años aproximadamente :3 Una vez vi una imagen del grupo frente al café de la tía Cass, pero más jóvenes, y me di cuenta de que Honey era más chaparrita y rechonchita x3 Así que mi mente alocada supuso que, obviamente, todos se conocían desde hace varios años atrás, y como Tadashi ya es veinteañero en la película (?), los demás podrían tener una edad cercana c: No se que tenga que ver con lo que mencione al principio, solo quería gritarle al mundo de que Tadashi tiene, ejem, ¡tenía veintiún años! ;u; (tampoco sé porque me hace tan feliz, ignoren lo que digo Cx)

Y como soy buena (?), les daré un adelante del siguiente capítulo; sucede medio año después de este owo (oh Dios, ¡que intriga! :o *sarcasmo*)

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como _resplandorrosa626, fan-de-caídos-del-mapa, Valeria Grayson, jobitachi, Ale Lucky Star _y a_ Guest, _no saben lo mucho que significa para mí, ¡así que tampoco olviden dejar un _review_ con alguna sugerencia para más!

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	5. Milagro Navideño

Navidad.

Una época de año donde –según dicen- suceden los milagros. Cuando los enemigos se pueden volver amigos. Cuando las familias separadas se vuelven a reunir. Cuando el avaro da al pobre sin esperar nada a cambio. Cuando parece que, por un segundo, nos olvidamos de nuestras diferencias para convivir en armonía y felicidad. Sí, puede que tenga cierta magia la Navidad.

En el ambiente de la ciudad de San Fransokyo era notorio el alto nivel de espíritu en cualquier ángulo que se le viera. La blanca nieve cubría los tejados; los villancicos se escuchaban a todo volumen a cuadras de distancia; el pavo horneándose emanando un aroma delicioso; los niños jugando con alegría en espera de ver bajo el arbolito de Navidad esos regalos que esperaron en el transcurso del año.

Cada uno con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; símbolo de esperanza y gratitud por la gran oportunidad de vivir.

Excepto Honey Lemon. A ella no le parecía ni mágica, ni especial ese día en particular.

No lo malinterpreten. Ella misma tenía sus razones para creerlo. Razones que nadie conocía. Ni sospechaba. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan alegre y feliz como la dulce Honey no le gustara la Navidad?

-…también quiero un trampolín verde que me permita practicar piruetas en el aire, un arma nuclear extraterrestre, una máquina de palomitas en forma de nave espacial…-

El chico de la gorra verde, Fred, enumeraba toda su larga lista de deseos –la mayoría imposibles- para esa fecha, sin detenerse aunque sea por un segundo para tomar aire. Los demás escuchaban con algo de fastidio sus peculiares caprichos. Comprendían de que era Nochebuena y que todos estuvieran algo alborotados, y sería muy desconsiderado desanimar a alguien que apenas podía resistirse de la emoción.

-…la figura de acción del superhéroe vengador imparable _Megatron_, mi propio mapache escupe ácido, con bolsas de vómito incluida, y... un cono de helado. Ya, es todo.-declaro satisfecho volviendo a sentarse en su lugar.

El grupo pudo volver a respirar tranquilo.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo piensas conseguir el dinero, vagabundo?- rezongo Gogo frunciendo el ceño.- Desde que te conocemos, siempre nos pides prestado para que a duras penas puedas pagar tu almuerzo.

-Dinero que no nos has devuelto.-sentenció Wasabi lanzándole una mirada acusadora.

Fred sonrió nervioso y opto por cambiar de tema.

-Gogo, Wasabi, podemos discutir eso después, ¡es Nochebuena! ¿Qué opinan de reunirnos en algún sitio para festejarlo?

- Como siempre, el extraterrestre preguntando hasta última hora. ¿No consideraste que nuestras agendas estarían ocupadas, no sé, por ser víspera de Navidad?- replico la pelinegra con los ojos en blanco.

- Tampoco es que sea imposible. El único compromiso que tengo es por la noche. Los puedo invitar al café de mi tía; ella siempre se regocija cuando llegan nuevos clientes.-sugirió Tadashi.

- Te lo dije.-le canturreó Fred a Gogo presumiendo su victoria. Ella simplemente le saco la lengua.- Así que, ¿Quién viene con nosotros?

Los presentes alzaron la mano en acuerdo, a excepción de la rubia de ojos verdes. Intentaba escabullirse en lo posible hundiéndose en su asiento para que no se percataran de su negativa. Justo como esperaba, obtuvo el efecto contrario.

-¿No asistes, Honey?-pregunto Wasabi confundido.

-Tengo compromiso.-mintió con falsa lástima. Ella en realidad no tenía a donde ir.

-¡Vamos, Honey Lemon! Has estado estresada últimamente, deberías tomarte un descanso. Aunque sea para pasar un rato agradable con tus compadres preferidos.- insistió Fred sacudiéndola levemente del hombro.

Todos apoyaron la idea y empezaron a bombardearla con suplicas tras suplicas con el objetivo de lograr convencerla. Incluso Gogo se unió, aunque muy a su manera y en modo pasivo-agresivo. La amante de la química no sabía la manera correcta de actuar. Entre toda la multitud, y bullicio, una sola persona logro captar su atención sobre los demás.

-Entonces…-le pregunto el joven pelinegro al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano en gesto amigable y le dedicaba una sonrisa irresistible. Honey sentía que se derretía en ese instante.- ¿Nos acompañas? ¿Por mí?

Oficialmente, estaba perdida. Sintió su mirada fija en ella, y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar los latidos de su corazón acelerándose a mil por hora. Suspiro con pesadez.

-Puede que considere hacerme un espacio en la agenda.-respondió con cierta timidez.

Sus amigos soltaron un grito de triunfo, y Honey retiro su mano rápidamente, antes de que Tadashi se diera cuenta de lo demasiado sonrojada que estaba. Acordaron un horario y se despidieron como de costumbre. Ella nunca lo iba admitir, pero estaba decidida a encontrarle el regalo perfecto.

* * *

><p>Pateo una pequeña piedra sobre la banqueta en gesto de frustración.<p>

Nada. No encontró absolutamente nada.

En realidad, para sus otros amigos, la situación era diferente. Les consiguió exactamente lo que amarían por recibir; a Gogo le compró unos guantes deportivos negros. A Wasabi; velas aromáticas. A Fred; uno de esos gorritos con una carita de monstruo dibujada en él.

El único al que le faltaba su obsequio era Tadashi. Y resultaba algo absurdo por que se supone que ella se sabía de memoria cada minúsculo detalle de su vida y gustos en general. Pero ahora estaba en una banca de un parque, varias bolsas de compras a sus lados para todos, excepto Tadashi. No era porque no tuviera el dinero necesario, sino porque ningún objeto que observo en las tiendas le dio la certeza de que a su mejor amigo le iba a gustar.

Era el fin, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. De no ser porque había hecho la promesa horas atrás de asistir a la reunión en el café, tal vez no sufriría tanta angustia y preocupación de un problema insignificante para muchos. Después de una profunda reflexión, llego a una sola conclusión: Era culpa de la maldita sensualidad de Tadashi. Mientras todos los demás le imploraban casi hasta las lágrimas; ese chico pelinegro logro convencerla con sólo una sonrisa.

…Agh, porque tenía que ser tan lindo.

Se levanto de su asiento en derrota, junto a sus obsequios. Era cuestión de aceptar su triste destino, soportando la culpa de no poder haberle comprado nada al chico de sus sueños. Ni siquiera quería imaginar la expresión de decepción en su rostro en menos de media hora.

¿Ahora qué podía hacer?

No sería tan mala idea tomarse un pequeño descanso. Tenía cinco minutos restantes. Puede que observar esas bolsas divinas que se muestran en el escaparate de aquel puesto le ayude a despejar su mente un poco…

* * *

><p>-¡Llego Honey Lemon!-anunció Fred a gritos, dándole la bienvenida.<p>

Ella abrió la puerta lentamente, jadeando un poco por lo rápido que tuvo que correr hacia el café.

-Creíamos que no cumplirías tu promesa.-dijo Wasabi pasándole una toallita húmeda para limpiarse el sudor.

-Nunca prometí ser puntual.-replico Honey lanzándose a un asiento vacío.

-De todas formas nos alegra mucho de que estés aquí con nosotros, Honey.-aseguro Tadashi con una sonrisa, igual que los otros presentes.

La tía Cass llegó en pocos segundos para servirles varias bandejas de diversos platillos deliciosos, junto a una taza de cremoso chocolate caliente.

-¡Pero miren quien llego nada más!-exclamo, y, acogedora como siempre, la recibió con un abrazo asfixiante.- ¡Hola, Honey! No estabas aquí cuando el grupo llego, me ausento por unos segundos y _¡pum!_ -hace un efecto de explosión con sus manos para dramatizar.-; apareces de la nada.- voltea hacia el grupo en general.- En fin, ¡espero que disfruten de la comida! La casa invita hoy por ser víspera de Navidad, pero creo que alguien debe de darme algo a cambio…

Tadashi la miro con cara de "Tía, ten piedad", sin embargo, ella no cambio su postura. Resignado, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, frente a todos.

-¡Ese es mi muchachito! Y descuiden chicos, que desde ahora la tía Cass los dejará hablar en paz. ¡Felices fiestas!- la mujer canto una melodía navideña en el camino de regreso a la cocina.

-¡Felices fiestas!-respondió el grupo en unísono, dispuestos a devorar la comida muy apetitosa que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Awww; Tadashi aún le da besitos de buenas noches a su tía. Santa le traerá muchos regalos por ser un niño bueno.-se burló Gogo con un tono de ternura falsa.

-No tiene nada de malo darle muestras de afecto. A mí me parece muy dulce en realidad.-comento Honey en voz baja.

-Oye, ¿tú de qué lado estás? Actúas como si fueras la defensora internacional de los derechos humanos.-contesto la pelinegra sin ocurrírsele una respuesta mejor.

Los demás empezaron a debatir en su defensa o en su contra, mas no paso a mayores y en un par de minutos ya se encontraban platicando sobre la clase de calcetines que se cuelgan en la chimenea. Transcurrió el tiempo y era hora del intercambio de regalos. Hubo diferentes reacciones por parte de cada uno al recibir o entregar sus obsequios, la mayoría de alegría o de agradecimiento. Fred, como siempre, emocionándose por todo; Wasabi checaba si se estaba limpio o en buenas condiciones; Gogo, aunque trato de ocultarlo, no pudo evitar que le sacaran una pequeña sonrisa de vez en cuando. Le toco el turno de Honey, quien le dio sus respectivos regalos a los recién mencionados, y obtuvo una buena respuesta por parte de ellos.

-Oigan, ¿no falta Tadashi?-pregunto Wasabi en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo pudieran escuchar.

Honey tuvo la tentación de estampar su mano con la frente, incapaz de creerlo. Era la segunda vez en el día en el que el moreno hacía público sus pecados accidentalmente. Los demás la voltearon a ver, expectantes.

-Ay, ¡es cierto! Qué olvidadiza soy…-soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, pensando en desespero alguna excusa creíble. "Piensa en algo, Honey… vamos, usa esa cabezota que traes pegada al cuello de una buena vez…"

Al no hallar ninguna alternativa; dio un profundo respingo, en señal de derrota. Busco con determinación dentro de sus bolsas de compras el último paquete restante, casi hasta el fondo, y se la entrego al pelinegro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, evitando cualquier clase de contacto visual. Sin entrar en detalles, dijo: _"Es para ti. Ojala te guste."_

Tadashi tomo la caja con delicadeza, la abrió con sumo cuidado y dejo al descubierto lo que guardaba en su interior.

Casi de inmediato, se pudo escuchar a Gogo y Fred tratando en vano de no reírse.

-¿Eso es…?-empezó Gogo, la mano cubriendo su boca para contener la risa, pero antes de acabar la frase, no pudo resistirlo más y estallo en carcajadas, acompañada por su compañero. Entre lagrimas de risa y falta de oxígeno, alcanzo a gritar: … ¿¡UN BOLSO!?

Honey no había experimentado una vergüenza similar en su vida entera, con sus mejillas ardiendo a tal grado que podría poner a hervir una olla entera de agua helada. Sus amigos se seguían riendo a más no poder. Qué horror. Humillada por su propio grupo.

¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Detrás del vidrio que separaba el mundo exterior del la tienda de accesorios que visito de último momento, su mirada se poso de manera inconsciente al futuro obsequio de su amor platónico sobre el escaparate, y un foco se encendió sobre su cabeza. _"¿Qué tal si…?_" No termino la oración, porque, sin darse cuenta, ya le había entregado el dinero a la vendedora, pidiéndole que lo envolviera en papel de regalo. Justo después de salir del local, reflexiono si la decisión que había tomado era la adecuada. Una bandolera no parecía un buen regalo para un chico, que digamos…

Estando a punto de regresar a la tienda y devolver el objeto, se percato de la hora que era. Y tal como lo temía; se le había hecho tarde. Podría ocuparse del asunto pendiente sobre el bolso otro día, ¿no? Ahora sólo enfrentaba con valor su temor a ser rechazada.

Espero unos segundos más, sin embargo, no hubo palabra mencionada por parte de Tadashi. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sin saber si estaba lo suficientemente preparada para ver la reacción de su mejor amigo ante tal peculiar regalo.

Estaba sorprendido, eso era seguro. No obstante, no demostraba otro sentimiento ajeno a la estupefacción. Observaba incrédulo la bolsa de bandolera que traía en manos, volteándolo al reverso, a los costados y al frente. Unas dos veces.

Se quedo mudo por otro largo lapso de tiempo, hasta que, por increíble que parezca; una leve risita surgió de la nada.

-¿Cómo sabías que esto era justo lo que quería?-pregunto impresionado, dejando boquiabiertos a cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a la mismísima Honey Lemon.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron en unísono, atónitos por su respuesta. Gogo y Fred ya habían parado de reír.

Tenía que ser una broma. Sin embargo, hablaba muy en serio. Honey lo notó. Era capaz de distinguir cuando él sonreía por educación de cuando sonreía de manera sincera. Y si tenía que pasar por todo lo que paso para lograr arrancarle una sonrisa así, valía la pena el esfuerzo.

-Desde hace tiempo- explico Tadashi.- he necesitado algo que me permitiera llevar mis libros y mi computadora portátil a todos lados, mas todos los modelos me parecían muy toscos o estorbosos. Lo sé, suena ridículo que a un chico le guste un accesorio como este, pero definitivamente me será de gran utilidad. Y también tengo que admitir que el diseño va muy bien con mi estilo.

-Yo quiero uno de esos.-murmuro Wasabi observando con anhelo el bolso.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Gogo, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Nada!

De nuevo, una disputa entre ellos dos, incluyendo a Fred, dio lugar en ese momento. Habían dejado de ponerle atención a la parejita que se encontraba a su lado.

-Así que, -concluyo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que se colocaba el bolso en su brazo.- muchas gracias, Honey. Pero me hiciste sentir un poco mal, quería asombrarte con mi propio regalo para ti.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, el joven le entrego una cajita verde envuelta por un lazo color amarillo. La rubia la acepto indecisa, desato el nudo y abrió el empaque.

Una funda en forma de un zorrito redondo y adorable para teléfono se encontraba dentro de él.

-Oh, ¡es tan lindo!-exclamo Honey con ternura, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-No hay de que.-respondió devolviéndole el abrazo.-Feliz Navidad.

-Ehmm, sí, claro.-sus pies dejaron de volar en las nubes y regresaron a la realidad. Se separo del joven, agarro su abrigo, tomo sus pertenencias y fue a la salida.-Perdón, tengo que irme.

-Te acompaño.-se ofreció poniéndole la mano sobre su hombro.

-No es necesario.-retiro con amabilidad su mano, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Insisto, está nevando mucho y puede ser peligroso.

-Puedo cuidarme sola.

-En serio, ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Igual que ella podía notar muchas emociones por su expresión del rostro, el se daba cuenta sí estaba pasando por un problema en secreto. Dudo entre sí debía contarle o no, pero antes de poder decir nada, Fred volteo hacia ellos.

-Oigan chicos, ¿verdad que no es inmoral comer sin permiso algo del suel…? …Oh.-dejo de hablar en el momento que observo mejor la imagen frente a él. Gogo y Wasabi hicieron lo mismo al voltear a ver a los dos. La pelinegra estaba inflando una bomba de chicle, pero por la sorpresa, termino explotándole en la cara.

Confundidos, Honey y Tadashi elevaron su mirada al techo. Ahí fue donde todo cobro sentido:

Se encontraban debajo de un muérdago.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, sin saber cómo actuar en aquella situación. ¿Besarse frente a su grupo de amigos y un par de comensales? ¿O no hacer nada y de cierto modo ofender al otro? Tampoco es que Tadashi recuerde que en algún momento alguien colgó el adorno en ese lugar. Usualmente era en un lugar un poco más arrinconado o apartado, pero no justo frente a la entrada; resultaba un poco ilógico ya que espantaba de alguna manera a los clientes. Luego razono que pudo haber sido de dos; o fue la tía Cass, o fue su propio hermano. Tomo nota mental para cuestionarlos más tarde.

Seguían ahí, congelados sin mover ni un músculo, claramente incómodos. De improviso, el joven sintió los suaves y delicados labios de Honey… rozando su mejilla.

-Adiós, Tadashi, gracias por invitarme.-hablo apresurada la latina al mismo tiempo que se escabullía hacia la salida lo más rápido posible.

Un besito en la mejilla en señal de despedida, al parecer.

-Creo que… se me hace tarde para ayudar a prepara la cena.-dijo Wasabi rompiendo el silencio y pasando por la puerta.-Gracias por la comida. Feliz Navidad.

-Perdón amigo, pero igual me retiro; debo de revisar mi lista de obsequios por segunda vez. Feliz Navidad.-anunció Fred detrás del obsesivo-compulsivo.

-Yo me voy.-Gogo ni siquiera se molesto en buscar alguna excusa creíble.-Nos vemos después, cerebrito. Feliz Navidad.

Tadashi aún seguía petrificado, tocando su mejilla con una mano y una sonrisa bobalicona estampada en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nop, no lo están imaginando. La autora publicando un especial de Navidad a mediados de enero :v (porque soy taaan~ ruda (?) Lol, ya lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya saben que soy de esas personas quisquillosas que sí no le gusta la narración de la historia, lo quema xP (?) Y por ser un especial, lo hice un poquito más largo para su deleite ;)

Como tengo flojerita de escribir y entrar en detalles, contestare posibles preguntas desde ahora:

_¿Por qué a Honey no le gusta la Navidad? _Porque yo lo digo (?) Nah, sí tiene explicación, solo que no lo incorpore a este capítulo porque cambiaria mucho el concepto planeado que tengo de la historia :c _¿Por qué Gogo y Fred no pidieron disculpas por ser tan crueles al reírse? _Lo harán, pero después, y no añadiré esa escena por qué no tendría sentido coherente con el siguiente capítulo que estoy escribiendo :L Es cuestión de imaginarse a Fred disculpándose despreocupadamente y a Gogo a punto de vomitar por pronunciar las palabras "Lo siento" xD _¿Qué es una bandolera? _Yo tampoco lo sabía, fue gracias a Internet que encontré su significado. Bandolera es esa especie de bolsa-cartera que llevaba Tadashi en varios concept-art, la que se cuelga de un solo hombro. También puede que me equivoque, no sé nada sobre ropa, así que no confíen mucho en mis conocimientos xP

Wasabi no se rió porque deseaba en secreto esa bolsa e.e (?)

Pasando a los anuncios: Supongo que me enfocare en mi otro fanfic y dejare este temporalmente :P No me gusta dejarlos en suspenso en cada capítulo del otro para continuar una diferente D: (bueno, puede que si me guste un poquito uwuU (?) Este tiene mucho potencial porque puede incluir varios sucesos bien cursis y toda la cosa (?) pero creo que el otro es algo más emocionante -w-U En fin… **no habrá actualización hasta próximo aviso** :I (agh, me cuesta escribir bien con la flojera que tengo Dx (?)

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como _fan-de-caídos-del-mapa, Valeria Grayson, Strigidae Winter _y a _yukipab, _no saben lo mucho que significa para mí x3

¡Nos leemos pronto! (o puede que no :P)

_~Tami Tamagochi._


End file.
